UN SIMPLE DESTINO
by Juvia-Michaelis
Summary: Makoto, un estudiante de universidad, el cree que esta enamorado de la chica mas popular del colegio, pero con la llegada de cierta persona, sus sentimientos cambiaran. Hay amor en todas partes y en las personas menos esperadas, pero esto es algo que Makoto quiere negarse
1. No fue casualidad encontrarte

¡Hola mi nombre es Makoto! soy estudiante de la Universidad Central de Shibuya, me apasiona la tecnología así que entre a esta escuela por ello.

Cumplí 18 hace poco asi que soy estudiante de primer grado, este es mi primer año, y la verdad las clases son fascinantes, además existen todo tipo de personas en mis clases, hay desde alumnos promedio, hasta inmaduros retrasados, pero de entré todos ellos hay una chica, una chica con unos cabellos tan dorados y rizados como los fideos, unos ojos tan azules como los manantiales y una sonrisa que le cubre su hermoso rostro, su nombre es tan lindo como ella... Valerie. Ella es una estudiante transferida desde Sapporo. Ella es muy inteligente y linda... ¡Vamos, despierta! No tienes oportunidad con ella...

Cerca del mediodía,estaba comenzando la clase, unos cuantos minutos después llego Valerie con la respiración agitada. El profesor le pidió que se sentará y solo había un asiento libre junto a mi ¡Que suerte tengo, la chica mas linda esta sentada a mi lado! Cuando se sento comenzamos a hablar

\- Hola, mi nombre es Makoto, es todo un placer-

\- El placer es todo mío, y bueno, mi nombre es Valerie-

-Fuiste transferida ¿verdad?

-Si

\- Y ehhh...como era tu anterior colegio- Se notaban mis ganas de querer hablar con ella, pero tengo que guardar la calma para no parecer todo un interesado

-Era más grande y mucho mejor que esto- Por su forma de hablar parecía como sí en verdad extrañara su escuela, quisiera saber más acerca de ella pero me abstengo a preguntarle más cosas, después de todo lo que menos quiero es que me encuentre como alguien molesto o insistente. Me la paso toda la clase pensando en ella, nunca crei en el amor a primera vista, pero creo que lo que me esta pasando. Al terminar la clase, la campana toca para dar inicio a otras clases, todos salen corriendo como sí no hubiera mañana, ella y yo teníamos horas libres y era el momento perfecto para preguntarle.

-Oye Valerie, me preguntaba si..., quisieras comer con migó hoy, así nos conocemos mejor y sirve que me pláticas acerca de tu antiguo colegio-le pregunte sonrojado

-Claro, ¿porque no?, me parece una excelente idea- Me respondió con una sonrisa. Después de tomar nuestra comida e ir a sentarnos comenzamos a platicar

-Dime, que quieres que te cuente- dijo entusiasmada

-¿Porque no me hablas de tus compañeros?-

-Bueno, que no decir de ellos, la verdad es que cada uno era especial y a la vez un desastre, tenía 2 mejores amigas, una se llamaba Yukino y la otra Iris, también tenía otro amigo llamado Hibiki, era tan listo y bueno en los deportes a la vez, la verdad es que era mi mejor amigo y alguien de confianza para mi. En ese momento había recordado a un ex compañero mío, también de nombre Hibiki y bastante similar por lo que decía, me dieron ganas de saber más y le pregunte -Hibiki Lohr?-

-¿Como supiste que...?- me dijo sorprendida

-Era un compañero mío, nos lleva vamos bien a pesar de que no hablábamos mucho, además era alguien muy bien buscado entre las chicas (que a diferencia mía solo he salido con 3 chicas en toda mi vida)-

-La verdad es que durante un tiempo llegamos a ser novios- N...No...Novios fue como un balde de agua helada... lo sabia no tenia oportunidad, otro amor frustrado

-Pero luego terminamos- dijo aliviada mente

-Ehh y ¿tienes novio actualmente?- pregunto sonrojando me

-No, además no hay ni una sola persona aquí con quien quisiera andar- No se porque pero sentí como sí algo dentro de mi me dijera que eso iba para mi, aún así no me daré por vencido, después de todo apenas nos empezamos a conocer ¡Todavía hay esperanza!

-Bien, parece que ya va a acabar nuestra hora libre, será mejor que regresemos, antes de que la profesora nos deje afuera- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Había cambio de clase y conociendo a la profesora no nos dejaría entrar a su clase hasta que terminara, por un momento había pensado que no sería tan malo.

Ya en nuestra clase la profesora presenta a otro chico nuevo, y en este momento me pongo a pensar que sí me levanté muy temprano o ellos muy tarde -.- Aquel chico me parece conocido, en algún punto me recuerda a Hibiki, pero eso es imposible, me había dicho que se había mudado a otro país, siento como sí lo hubiera visto antes, pero donde, no alcanzo a ver bien, al parecer a Valerie también le intriga quien es el chico nuevo.

Al terminar la clase todos bajamos a la planta baja para la siguiente clase, en las escaleras resbale, casi caía pero afortunadamente el chico nuevo me detuvo antes de estrellarme contra el piso, en ese momento tan inadecuado pude apreciar mejor su rostro, me quede sorprendido, no podía creer que fuera el

-Makoto, ¿estas bien, no te paso nada?

-Estoy bien, gracias Misuki...- Misuki fue un compañero mío en la preparatoria, al igual que con Hibiki no le hablaba mucho, pero si nos llevábamos bien. Trate de quitarme de sus brazos, era el lugar y tiempo menos indicado para que nos vieran juntos, y sobre todo en la pose embarazosa que quede. Aunque me pregunto ¿Qué hace Misuki aquí?


	2. La realidad es mal cruel que nada

Me solté lo más rápido posible de sus brazos y enseguida me pregunte: ¿Porqué Misuki estaría en un colegio así?, hasta donde yo se a el le apasionan los deportes; será que cambio de opinión acerca de lo que quiere estudiar, o puede que se haya fracturado gravemente al punto de ya no poder jugar, la verdad se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero prefiero preguntarle cuando acabe esto, la verdad me trae un montón de dudas y recuerdos.

-¡Makoto responde!- grito Valerie

-Uhh...perdona me habías dicho algo?- estaba distraído pensando en Misuki, tanto que no oí cuando Valerie me hablo

-Vaya eres muy distraído- bufo Valerie- te pregunte que sí conocías al chico nuevo

-Lo siento estaba pensando en algo, y si, si lo conozco, su nombre es Misuki Vankoto, fue un compañero mío también en la preparatoria, el se juntaba más con Hibiki y el resto de chicos de la clase, en cambio yo era más cerrado y me juntaba un poco más con las chicas, a el le encantaban los deportes, y a mi la tecnología, yo era muy listo y el...algo distraído, literalmente somos polos opuesto, pero a pesar de eso el es uno de mis mejores amigos-

-Conoces casi a medio mundo, primero a Hibiki y luego a Misuki-dijo sonriendo

-La verdad no, sólo son coincidencias que tu hayas conocido a Hibiki y que Misuki estuviera aquí- aunque puede que sea más que una coincidencia el que Misuki estuviera aquí, desearía poder aclarar mis dudas, afortunadamente es la última clase, así podré preguntarle el porque esta aquí en la salida.

Al dar por terminadas las clases, al fin podré aclarar mis dudas acerca de esto, antes de que fuera a hablar con Misuki, Valerie me detiene y me dice algo

-Makoto, recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en nuestra hora libre-

-Lo recuerdo a la perfección, porque, ocurre algo?-seguramente se refería a lo de sí tenía novio

-Pues la verdad, creo que me gusta Misuki- se sonrojó y comenzó a sonreír

No sabía que decirle, si antes sentí como sí me cayera un balde de agua helada, ahora es más que eso, no entiendo porque me ilusione, siempre es así, todas las chicas que alguna vez me gustaron se llegaron a enamorar de Misuki, diría que ya tendría que estar acostumbrado pero no es así.

-Me parece bien que hayas visto algo en Misuki- trate de sonar lo más normal posible, pero no fue así, sentía como algo se acuchillaba en mi al pronunciar cada una de esas palabras

-Makoto, estas ...?- Parece que lo noto, tranquilízate Makoto, es igual que las otras veces

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana- la interrumpí antes de que terminará su frase

No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, no dejare que nadie me vea así, mucho menos Valerie, tengo que olvidar eso por un momento y concentrarme en encontrar a Misuki, probablemente ya se ha de haber ido mientras Valerie y yo conversábamos, tengo que apresurarme y correr haber si lo encuentro.

De pronto sentí como sí me hubiese estrellado contra una pared

-¡¿Makoto?! - escuche una voz familiar- ¿estas bien? fue un golpe duro- al parecer fue más fácil encontrar a Misuki de lo que pensé, aunque me hubiera gustado no haber chocado con el

-Si estoy bien, gracias no te preocupes- supongo que hubiera sido más doloroso haber chocado contra su cabeza, tal vez medir 1.58 tenga sus ventajas después de todo.

-Esta bien, pero creo que deberías de...- paro de hablar y comenzo a mirarme fijamente- Makoto, ¿estabas llorando?

Que, todavía seguía llorando, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocultando, tranquilo Makoto, guarda la calma y ahora explicale todo

-Yo...no estoy llorando, no digas tonterías como se te ocurre que estaba llorando- sólo me entro en el ojo un "Jamás tendrás oportunidad con una chica tan linda", esa fu

-Lo vez, estas llorando de nuevo- al parecer lo dice como sí le causara ternura el ver como lloro

-Oye, ya te dije que yo no estaba...- en ese momento Misuki, puso su mano en mi cabello y me lo comenzó a alborotar, no me gusta que me toquen el cabello, pero el lo hizo de una forma diferente, una forma que me hizo olvidar a Valerie por un rato, una forma que me hizo sentir, bien y relajado.

-No te preocupes Makoto, es algo normal el que alguien llore con semejante golpe- al menos creyó que fue por el golpe

-Gracias, supongo- no debo de perder el tiempo y preguntarle- Oye Misuki, puedo preguntarte algo

-Por supuesto, que pasa?

-No lo tomes a mal pero me preguntaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?, esta no es una Universidad que destaqué mucho en los deportes y eso- trate de sonar lo más tranquilo posible y quitar esa sensación de tristeza

-Ah era eso, bueno, la verdad es que yo no decidí eso, mis padres lo quisieron, me dicen que lo único que se hacer es jugar bien y ya- se veía desanimado deprimido mientras lo contaba, no debí decir eso

-Misuki perdón, creo que no debí de haberte preguntado eso

-No no importa, tu querias una rspuesta


End file.
